This is an interdisciplinary study involving the Divisions of Child Psychiatry, Cardiology, and Social Services. The objective is to find the best way for physicians to communicate medical information to parents and children about the child's heart condition, to provide maximum recall, satisfaction and compliance, with minimum anxiety. The study involves experimental manipulation of communication techniques in 3 ongoing experiments. Experiment I involves four conditions: 1) single presentations by physician; 2) repetition by physician; 3) restatement by parents; 4) physician presentation plus written material. An observer is present during examination to record information transmitted. Subjects balanced according to severity of diagnosis and physicians are given pre-and post-examination interviews to assess recall. Experiement II involves use of a nonmedical communicator in four conditions: 1) relates medical information in layman's terms; 2) discusses nonmedical implications; 3) discusses both medical and nonmedical aspects; 4) control, no discussion of information. Subjects, balanced for socioeconomic status and physician, are given pre-and post- examination interviews. Experiment III involves use of a nonmedical personal communicator with parents and children hospitalized for cardiac surgery. Experimental conditions involve 1) intervention throughout the hospitalization by the personal communicator; 2) no intervention. All subjects are balanced for level of severity of diagnosis.